Sonourge: True Love
by Broken Cookie
Summary: Sonic had no reason to live but when a green hedgehog comes along Sonic finds a new feeling  a SUPER LONG one shot


Sonourge

Sonic gazed out at the setting sun from his apartment wondering where the time had gone.

Minutes ago it seemed that he was fighting Robotnik but that was really 2 years ago.

Robotnik retired and vanished somewhere Sonic was no longer needed to anyone.

Sonics friends didn't ever talk to him anymore and no one really cared he was the fastest thing alive.

Sonic sighed as he looked at the clock 7:00. "But it was sunset just a second ago. Did I sit their for so long?" Sonic walked over to the door and ran out leaving the door open.

Sonic didn't care if he was stolen from or anything because he no longer had a reason to live.

Sonic could die right now and he would be happy. As Sonic ran through the dark streets his past flashed before him stopping at a green hedgehog. "Scourge…" Sonic turned sharply crashing in to another Mobian. "Whoa Blue what's the rush?" "Scourge? I thought you were in Moebius!" "got bored. Why is something wrong?" "no just didn't expect to see any one" 'nor talk to anyone' "oh"

Their was an odd silence between the two hedgehogs as they starred into each others eyes. "Scourge.. um.. do you want to… hang out?" "Sure blue sounds fun!" for some strange reason Sonic couldn't hold back a blush. Scourge noticed this but he chose not to say anything. "so where you live Blue?"

"c'mon I'll take ya" Sonic and Scourge started to Sonics apartment complex each stuck in their own thoughts. By the time they got there it was midnight.

"Yo Blue its late maybe I should just go back-" Sonics ears went flat against his head he didn't want to see his friend go. "or I could stay if you want Blue" Sonics ears perked up as he heard this second choice.

"I would love for you to stay!" Scourge smiled to see his friend brighten up. But scourge new that to him Sonic was more than a friend.

"So were do I sleep?" "well there is the couch and you can also sleep with me" Sonics face went tomato red as he spoke. Scourge watching with much amusement smiled at his cuteness.

"I think I would rather sleep with you then the couch" Sonics face was covered in red a blush that could almost be seen from space. "o-okay make your self at home I-I have to clean up around here."

"thanks Blue" Scourge winked sending Sonics mind in a tail spin wondering why he felt this way.

Scourge sat on the couch kicking up his feet to land on the coffee table. Sonic buzzed about arguing with himself about scourge. 'no your not gay!' 'yes you are Sonic!' 'Okay so maybe I am but I don't like scourge!' 'yes you do you blue idiot!' 'No I am not that dumb! That is just setting me up for heart break!'

'face it you blue hedgehog you like Green!' "NO!" scourge flung his head up and found sonic on the floor crying. "Sonic?" Sonic was surprised to hear Scourge call him by his real name he found himself staring into sky blue eyes. "Sonic you alright?" Scourge sat by Sonic and rubbed his back to comfort him.

"I- I don't know anymore!" And with that Sonic dashed out the door with a sonic boom leaving scourge dumbfounded. "Sonic!" Scourge Started to chase Sonic into the night.

Sonics POV

It was cold out but I was running to fast to feel it. My legs went numb and I could still hear the rapid footsteps of Scourge behind me trying to catch up. I don't know why he fallowed me. Nor did I care.

I just wanted life to end now. Because if he was the last reason I had to live I might as well break my heart before he did. I was headed for the Mobius Cliff I was going to end it quick and painless.

I urged myself to go faster trying to pick up the pace as Scourge got closer. I could still hear him begging for me to stop. Tears streamed down my face as the cliff edge was in my sight. The last thing I saw before it all went black was a hand and the edge of the cliff.

/ / /

Scourges POV

Why did he Run away? I wish I knew. Where was he going? I could only guess.

I chased after him pleading for him to stop but he just kept going he just kept running.

When I saw the Mobius Cliff I made a sonic boom and clung to Sonics arm as death tried to take him away from me. I got lucky as we stopped right at the edge of the cliff I thanked god a hundred times. Sonic was out cold. But he was alive. So I brought him back to Moebius. I know it wasn't the smartest idea but it wasn't the worst. If Sonic woke up in his apartment he would most likely:

1) kick me out

2) try to kill himself

Or 3) both

I lay Sonic down on my king sized bed and covered him up. "I wish you knew how much you mean to me" I kissed him and walked out to my throne room to be greeted by the girl I now very much hate.

"What do you want Fiona?" "I want to know why you choose that thing in your bedroom instead of me!"

"that 'thing' is 1,000 times better than you and I love him for a change!" Fiona huffed a stomped off but I didn't care she was always loyal to my kingdom even if she was as mad as she is now. I sat on my throne doing normal stupid stuff that I do almost everyday. Moebius changed it was no longer a bad kingdom it was nice clean and wonderful of course I wasn't the biggest fan of it I knew it was for the better a least I still had all the power. I got bored and tired so I went in to see how sonic was doing.

Sonics POV

I awoke in a huge bed and when I say huge I mean HUGE! I whimpered half scared half surprised.

I knew I wasn't even close to home! I stared at a large door across the room half expecting the boogie man to pop out. I cuddled a fluffy pillow hoping everything was going to be okay. "wait sense when were pillows fluffy?" I looked over to see scourge half snuggled into my quills half curled in to a ball. I blushed redder than red itself when I realized I snuggled the guy that I was going to kill myself about. Scourge opened one eye and stared at me smiling. "hey Blue you pulled a big stunt back there." "Scourge I-I never wanted to- I mean I-I-wish-"

Normal POV

Sonic was cut off as Scourge held Sonic closer to him. "Its alright Blue relax your okay that's all that matters" Sonic jumped out of grasp and tried to get to the door first but was beat by the Green double. Sonic was surprised at this and was about to fight of Scourge when the unexpected happened.

Scourge touched his lips with Sonics. He loved Sonics taste it was a mix of lemons and peaches.

Sonic blushed once again. Scourge broke the kiss and looked deep into Sonics eyes. "Sonic you are my life I will do anything for you please don't go _I love you_" The words rang in Sonics mind as he blushed deeper. "_I love you too_" Scourge hugged Sonic close taking in his sent. "you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that."

/ / / /

Scourge walked out of his room proudly with his new found lover fallowing close behind. This is our throne Sonic" "Its beautiful Scourge"

Fiona burst into the door with a sadistic smile dripping across her face.

"Hello Sonic hi Scourge. You finally get him to be your boyfriend?" Sonic hid behind Scourge as he remembered he and Fiona's last vist Sonic still had scars. "Be nice Fiona you need to get over it" "Never Scourge dear you will be mine!" "Hush now! Leave!" Fiona's eyes narrowed "yesss your Highnesss"

Sarcasm dripped from her words "Scourge she doesn't mean it right?" "No dearest her words are empty threats." "Okay" sonic hugged scourge and let go half scared of Fiona's threat. Scourge lay in his throne chair in relaxed way. After so he lifted sonic on to his lap and lay his head on his chest. "I love you Sonic" "I love you to scourge"

/ / /

Sonic looked around the castle wondering what their was to do he walked the halls learned every crack and hole was he looked out the window flowers were being bathed in rain from the clouds. Lightning flashed through the sky's scaring children. Scourge had to go out on business and would be back later that night. Sonic was just about to go to bed when he turned around to meet Fiona face to face. "Hello again Sonic" "F-Fiona leave me alone!" "now why would I do that I have not gotten to talk to you sense last time!" "that's exactly why I don't want to talk to you!" "oh hush now and listen kay? Scourge is MINE got it? He is my man and I will not let some weak little blue hedgehog take him! And if I have to kill you I WILL DO SO!" "No! he wouldn't let you!" "Oh really? Then why did he leave you here alone with me?" "cause he trusts you! Why cant you just be nice!" "I wont ever be nice to you! You stole him from me! You are just a little pest trying to break apart our love!" "No he saved me from death!" "Shut up hedgehog!" Fiona slapped Sonic hard causing him to bleed a long cut spread along his cheek.

"AH!" "you will not tell Scourge of this or I will do you much more pain!" "Y-yes Fiona." "good now leave and clean yourself up you look like a homeless person! Oh wait that's just your face.." And with that Fiona Stomped away leaving Sonic to tend to his cut.

Sonic shivered in fear after cleaning his cut he sat in the bathroom with the door locked in case Fiona came back. Sonic looked into the mirror staring daggers into his own eyes after a minute of searching for something he gave up fell to the floor and dropped a few tears before finally leaving the bathroom.

/ / / /

Scourge was home at 10:30 that night and was happily greeted by Sonic. They ate and talked about their day Sonic left out the parts with Fiona scarred that she may be listening. That's when the worst question left Scourges mouth. "Sonic what happened to your cheek?" Fiona stood behind the door listening to their every sentence. "What this? Nothing important happened I just fell" "Sonic tell me what really happened!" "Scourge I told you what happened." "Sonic I can tell you are lying!" "Scourge I told you what happened and that is that!" Scourge starred into Sonics eyes as if searching for something he would never find. "Fine." they ate the rest of their meal in silence and returned to the throne sonic climbed in to Scourges lap again and snuggled in to Scourges chest. He felt safe from Fiona when he was with Scourge. He felt nothing could go wrong. Scourge softly rubbed Sonics cut but his attention was on the window. The storm raged showing no signs of stopping. Sonics eyes slid shut as dreams clouded his vision for the night.

Scourge set Sonic in bed and searched around the castle.

"Fiona come out of your chambers I need to talk with you"

"Have you come to your senses and will return to me dear?" "No Fiona I want to know why Sonic has a cut on his cheek." "how would I know?" "Fiona I know you did something now tell me." "I swear Scourge I had nothing to do with this!" "oh really? Then what were you doing while I was out?" "I was making you a gift!" "Fiona you and me both know that none of this is true" "You just want to blame this on me cause you don't want to think sonic is clumsy!" "Fion-" "No Scourge! I told the truth now go away!"

Scourge sighed knowing he would get no answers from Fiona this time. "Fine" As Scourge left Fiona smiled a evil sadistic smile

/ / /

Morning came and Sonic snuggled into his lovers chest trying to hide his eyes from the light peering through the window.

"c'mon Blue wake up" "nugg 10 more minutes…." "Sonic get up or ill have to poor water all over you."

"Good morning Mobotropolis!" Scourge laughed at this and hugged his lover. "C'mon we have a big day ahead of us dear. "Ok Scourgey" Sonic was at the throne in a flash with a scarf around his neck ready to go. "How did you know we were going out Sonic?" "You mumbled about it in your sleep silly!" Scourge blushed and held the blue ones hand as they ran in to town. Many of the Moebians were surprised to see Scourge with Sonic and many were giving them pats on the back saying good luck or something similar.

By the time it was time to go home Scourge had gave Sonic a whole tour of Moebius. "wow Scourge that was so much fun thank you!" "anytime Blue" Scourge kissed Sonics cheek and took him to the beach.

"Scourge the sunset here is so beautiful!" "I used to come here when I was sad when I was little but now I have come here for one reason and one reason only" "and whats that Scourge?" Scourge kneeled on his knee and pulled out a box inside a green and blue emerald lined with gold made Sonic gasp in surprise.

"Sonic The Hedgehog will you marry me?"

"oh my god… YES YES YES! Sonic tackled Scourge in kisses as Scourge hugged him tight crying tears of joy.

/ / / /

Sonic was riding in Scourges arms as they headed home Sonic was engaged! His day was going wonderfully and Sonic had the best Boyfriend imaginable. When they got inside the castle Fiona glared at them. "Where have you two been? Was he keeping you out? I knew he was just another bad idea!" Sonic snuggled closer to scourges chest as he felt scourges grip on him tighten. "Fiona don't be absurd he was not keeping me out I kept him out." "What why?" "Fiona I asked him to marry me…" Fiona stared daggers into Sonic as she saw his ring. Scourge you will only get your heart broken!" "no Fiona this will not be like when I was with you!" "Scourge listen to me he does not love you! He loves your kingdom he loves what you give him!" "I only gave him love and a ring!" "The ring is what he is after!" Sonic whimpered and shut his eyes as if it would make Fiona go away she scared him and he knew she would make him pay for saying yes to Scourge but he couldn't turn him down Sonic loved him to much!

"Fiona stop this at once!" "NO!" "FIONA!" Sonic jumped out of Scourges grasp and ran off into the castle in to a small door leading to a blanket that cover the door to the room under it he ripped the blanket off and hid inside the room.

"Fiona now look what you did you scared him!" "Let him be scared now its time for us! You know that you wanted to marry me not that stupid blue hedgehog!" "Fiona leave now.:" "Scourge don't you understand its time for _us_." "No Fiona its time for you to leave" "But Scourge! Sonic is just a piece of c-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Fiona ran out of the room and Scourge ran off in the halls trying to find sonic.

"Sonic?" "Scourge is she gone?" Scourge hugged his lover closer and kissed him lovingly. "Ya she left for now." sonic looked into sky blue eyes and smiled.

Fiona's POV

This is insane! I told him to stay away from him! Oh he will pay! HE WILL DIE! Scourge is mine and always will be he is only using Sonic! He loves me! He does not love that dumb hedgehog!

that's why I will poison his food…. Or maybe I will use a sniper and shoot him….or I can stone him…OH SO MANY POSSIBLE WAYS TO KILL HIM!

Normal POV

Sonic was wide awake the next day as he ate with Scourge he was just to happy to notice anything wrong.

He joked around with Scourge and they got into a tickle fight that quickly turned to something darker. (:D) Sonic started to eat again and Scourge played with his blue blurs ears. Sonics dark blue fur started to get lighter in color. "Sonic are you alright?" as if on cue Sonic fell into Scourges lap. "Sonic? SONIC!" Scourge picked his lover up and dashed to the hospital.

/ / /

"Is he going to be okay Dr. Rose?" "Yes you got here just in time he would have died if any later."

"so what happened to him?" "he was poisoned" "my god…." "he will have to stay here for another day before he may get any better sire. Sorry." "no no its okay you just take good care of him okay? I need him." "Yes your highness."

Scourge went home wondering exactly how to handle this.

Fiona could no longer be trusted for sure but how to get rid of her is the question.

"Scourge babe welcome home!" "Fiona get out of Moebius now!" "what why?" "You almost killed my to be bride!" "I did you a favor Scourge you and him would never work out!" "You just want me back! You made me feel like I was nothing! And now you want me back? No! you and me are done forever! I didn't know how thick headed a person could be!" "scourge please stop shoutin-" "NO GET OUT!"

Scourges POV

As the guards took her away she glared at me I could care less I had the love of my life to worry about.

He ate a lot I know that the doc said he would be okay but I wish I knew that for sure.

Was he really safe with me?

I don't know that as well.

"Shadow enter my throne room!"

"yes sire?" "my soon to be bride has gone through a lot of recent….troubles. If all else fails I want you to take care of him okay? He is a jewel you are to treat him like he is the last one on earth. If I give you the orders you will take him to safety immediately okay?"

"yes your highness"

/ 1 day later/

Scourge rushed to the hospital hoping to see his love and take him back home.

"ah your highness welcome back Sonic has recovered nicely and is ready to go home when you are ready to take him." "thank you Dr. Rose you have done a lot for me." "Hey don't sweat it its my job"

Scourge entered the room nervous about seeing his lover again.

"Scourge!" Sonic tackled his hubbie hog in a tight hug with Scourge surprised at the sudden reaction and happy at the same time. "Sonic I missed you so much! don't worry I took care of Fiona once and for all!"

"That's good cause she scared me to death!"

/ at home/

Sonic cuddled into to Scourges chest watching the clouds roll across the sky as noon came and went.

They could have stayed their forever they wish they did but Sonic was getting antsy and went for a run leaving Scourge to think.

'What do I like about him?' 'everything you dweeb' 'but why am I not happy?' 'you are happy you just don't know it' 'but I feel so sad' 'that's because you still like Fiona' 'I do not! She tried to kill my love!'

'or maybe she was trying to kill your pain' 'but what's painful about him? He's my everything!' 'or maybe he was nothing at all' 'stop this madness I love him!' 'then why did you say you were sad?' 'oh this makes no sense'

"I'm back!" "hey babe welcome back!" "scourge what's wrong?" "nothing sonic…." "Scourge? Are you alright" The blue hedgehog hugged the green one tightly "Sonic… why do you love me?" "I love you for every good reason their is out there." "Sonic I am not sure if I feel the same…." "I knew it…." "what?"

"the reason I wanted to kill myself is because I knew you were going to break my heart….You were the very last reason I had to live…." "Sonic don't talk like that!" "BUT ITS TRUE I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" "Sonic get a hold of yourself!" Scourge slapped Sonic hard on his cut making it open and bleed again. Sonic and Scourge just stood their staring at each other surprised at the green ones actions.

"I knew it." Scourge dropped tear after tear as he knew he just made Sonics grave and pretty much pushed him in. "Sonic I am sorry I-I don't know what happened!" "nor do I Scourge!"

"Sonic please understand!" "Oh I will do more than understand Scourge…." "sonic I love you don't go!" "I love you to scourge….but you just said you didn't love me and slapped me then say you love me? that's messed up!" "sonic I know what I did was wrong so I will send you off with love and I will make sure you are safe. Shadow! You have my orders!" "yes sire. Come along sonic I am to take you somewhere safe." "Scourge I will always love you….I will tell you when our child is born….."

Scourges POV

When he said those 9 words I almost broke in to tears…

I watch from my tower I watch them leave I know I will miss him dearly I already do. But this is for the better I will see him again one day when our child is born I will be a changed man I will be better and I will not question my love for Sonic The Hedgehog

/9 months 7weeks and 5 hours later/

Sonics POV

I was in the hospital when I called him. It had been so long I was worried he would reject me but he said he would be right their and was here a sonic second later. Our story had bumps and so did our love but now I have a green quill and blue patched hedgehog pup bundle in my arms I think its time to start over

So everything can turn out right….Something new…. Called true love


End file.
